HOL (Hyrule On Line) (Epolouge)
by Joe Lupin
Summary: I loved the fics so much, I want to give Ideas of Diamonds a reason to continue


HOL (Hyrule On Line) (Epolouge)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am the one who loved it from the beginning. I am also Joe Lupin. I hope IOD (Ideas of Diamonds) does not get mad at me for making this. I will miss HOL so much, I decided to make an epilouge so there would be a reason for IOD to continue.   
  
  
  
It has been two days since Link and his sage friends shut down their chat. A bitter two days.   
  
  
"Damn this sucks," Link was brooding to Mido for no reason. Mido stared into space.  
  
  
"I wonder when Saria will come vback so i can get laid again." He said dreamily. Link, disgusted, left the village.  
  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda was staring out her window when she heard gallopping coming from the Ranch a couple miles from her home. When she saw Link riding Epona toward her in her all time favorite outfit, the blue one, She jumped from her high window, and falling into Link's arms, extremely full of lust.  
  
  
"Linky... my father sadi you could wed me," she told him playfully. They began doing it right then and there.   
  
  
  
  
Darunia was walking around the Dogono's Cavern to find Rarau and Tilly screwing on the ground again.   
  
  
"Rarau!" Darunia screamed and kicked the Dogono so hard it smacked the wall and died.  
  
  
"Darunia! That was Tilly!"  
  
  
"I knew damn right that was Tilly. GET OUT! why do'nt you go find some Zora to marry.   
  
  
"That's not a bad idea..." Rarau said, and bvegan heading in that direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Ruto was brooding about her loss of Link. She decided the only thing to do about it was to go over there, smack Zelda, tell the King about Zelda adventure wit Link. She could back up her theory with the pregnacy tests.   
  
  
"Wait..." she said. She hurried over to her computer and printed out her saved conversation when Zelda had first realized she could be pregnant. Ruto chuckled evilly as the document was coming out----   
  
  
ERROR! ERROR! "The printer you are now using has run out of ink," Ruto read off the screen. "Dammit!" she screamed she open the printe and threw it to the stone floor. It broke. She smiled and bgan walking towards Hyrule Castle. She saw Rarau walking towards Zora River. "Huh?" she muttered. She wasn't watching where she was going and fell right on top of Rarau. They looked at each otehr for a minute. They began screwing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saria was lonely. All she had were visitors for her lust and passion, not her true love. She took 80 ruppees from the person she just got finished with and then plopped down on her bed. This sucks, she thought. She walked towards Hyrule Castle.   
  
  
On the way she found Rarau and Ruto, on the ground, naked. She saw Link and Zelda, on the ground, naked. She even passed Big Bird and Ernie, on the ground, naked. She walked up to the Castle and walked right in and going up to Zelda's room where she found Imp and Nabooru, naked. She walked up to the computer and made a chat Only for sages, like her. Then she got Impa and nabooru to get some clothes on and come see what she made. They were happy. This was on chat Ganondorf could not invade. They called Kink and Zeld on Zelda's Cell Phone.  
  
  
"Zelda, Link! Guess what?" Saria was so happy. They stopped and found out that HOL was back, andthey call Ruto and Rarau. "Ruto, Rarau, The chat is back! Call Darunia!"  
  
  
So Ruto called Darunia, told him the chat was back and he got Online. Then Saria, Impa, and Nabooru took off, eagerly getting to their own compters. Link was already back at Kikiri Village, at his computer. Zelda followed him, and sat down at their computers. Ruto took the nearest shortcut back to her home and logged on. Rarau teleported back to the Sacred Realm, where his computer was. And all was quiet in hyrule. Except for the clicking away at each of the Sages' keyboards.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I may have spelled some names wrong... This is notepad! It has no spellcheck that I know of! I'm soory! If you don't want to continue IOD, I will. give me the ok please. 


End file.
